


The Sacred 28

by Mrmalfoyspet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi, Smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmalfoyspet/pseuds/Mrmalfoyspet
Summary: *Lucius Malfoy Slowburn*----Lenore Avery is a 17-year old Slytherin entering her final year at Hogwarts, she is one of the last pureblood families left in the UK, this group of remaining families are known as the sacred 28.Being part of such a high prestige family takes it's toll, Lenore seeks the need for validation, comfort, affection. All the things she grew up never having.There's an intensifying need inside her, that of which can only be satisfied by one man.----





	1. Introduction

****

  
**A little bit of context** : Lenore Avery is entering her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She is very close family friends with the Malfoys and has known them since she was young. She is bisexual and currently dating Hermione Granger however she may come to realise that the relationship isn't in her best interests...

**(This story doesn't follow the original timeline of the Harry Potter series)**

**Disclaimer:** This story will contain smut, there will be some strong language, adultery, BDSM, and a variety of different kinks. I do not recommend reading if you are under the age of 18 but if you are and decide to read then viewers discretion is advised. *The Harry Potter characters and theme belong to JK Rowling so credit goes to her*

I hope you enjoy :)


	2. Platform 9 and 3/4

Lenore stood on the platform taking in the scene of bustling students and ecstatic energy in the air for what would be the last time. The Hogwarts Express stood before her as ever, majestic and merry, billowing clouds of smoke. She could barely contain her excitement knowing within a few hours she would once again be back at Hogwarts. Her home.

"Your final year at Hogwarts!" Lucretia exclaimed bringing Lenore in for one last embrace.

"I know it's exciting" she remarked beaming up at her mother. Inside she felt an emotional ambivalence, but she tried to push aside the growing despair of her limited time she had left within the castle.

Lenore looked up through her eyelashes and caught a glimpse of her father's face, the disgusted look carved upon it made her stomach twist as she braced her mother tighter, unwilling to let go.

"I'm shocked you've gotten this far considering how much of a disgrace you are to this family" he sneered down at her. "I bet my money on you getting expelled within the first five minutes of setting foot in that school".

"Marshall not now" Lucretia hissed under her breath. Instinctively Lenore dropped her head, her dark curls covering her obvious embarrassment. She thought for a second that she might have had a moment where her father would be friendly, maybe even proud of her. _Stupid._ She snorted at her delusional expectations, of course it was too much to ask of him.

She would always be a disappointment in her fathers' eyes. He was determined to have a son, an heir to his family name. When Lenore was born, he became frustrated and tried relentlessly to reproduce. Once Lucretia was declared barren, his hope was shattered along with his morality. He punished Lenore for that all the time, she had the scars to show for it. In his eyes she was seen as an undoable mistake that let down the family consistently, no matter what she did.

Her cheeks growing redder with shame she faced away and noticed the back of a silver head belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy himself. The pit inside her stomach suddenly dissolved when she saw him. Draco had been her friend for as long as she could remember, he'd always been there for her, especially when her father got bad.

She spent most summers at the Malfoy manor. Memories of warm evenings chasing Draco through the gardens, the smell of magnolias hung in the humid air left them short of breath as they collapsed in fits of giggles. Lucius and Narcissa were always welcoming her back no matter how long she spent there. They made her feel safe, wanted, and she'd always be grateful for that.

"I'm going to say hi to Draco" she remarked, glad to find an excuse to slip away from the growing tension between the three.

She attempted to push herself through the heaving crowd towards the Malfoys. It wasn't an easy manoeuvre. Draco glanced up from where he was stood, she noticed his eyes light up momentarily as he saw her making her way towards him.

"Lenore!!" he gasped, a grin growing on his face as he shoved his way towards her and suffocated her in a bear hug.

"Hahaha Draco- get off me I can't breathe" she wheezed under his crushing grip.

He grimaced, "Sorry" releasing her reluctantly. She glanced up at her best friend taking in his appearance. He'd changed over the summer, matured almost despite his boyish grin. His porcelain face seemed more defined, as was his body, toned but still slender. His hair was pushed aside messily, it was longer than she remembered. He could almost pass for attractive.

It was the first summer she'd spent away from the Malfoys, her family took her on holiday to France for the entirety of the summer break, despite the amazing time she'd had in Paris, she was glad to be back with her friend.  
Lenore hurriedly straightened her blouse to make herself seem as presentable as possible whilst Draco guided her towards his parents.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy! So great to see you again!" Lenore exclaimed as she was brought into another hug by Narcissa.

"I wondered when we'd be seeing you again dear"

She signed earnestly into her hair. Narcissa always had such an air of endearment about her, she was elegant and ethereal in her mannerisms. Her perfume washed over Lenore, the familiar smell of oriental lily and satinwood was heavenly. The delicate fragrance still lingered in the air once she had pulled away. Her eyes then landed on Lucius Malfoy, his prominent features always struck her as if she were being hit in the chest repeatedly. His piercing grey eyes seemed to wander across her appearance for a moment, taking in her newfound maturity. His look wavered vaguely at the tops of her thighs, exposed by her pleated skirt. He then met her gaze once again.

He smirked taking Lenore's hand within his own, "Miss Avery, always a pleasure". He planted a soft kiss on top of her knuckles. A slight jolt of electricity soared down her spine, as a rosy pigment started forming on her cheeks. She glanced down trying to maintain her composure.

"The mansion was rather quiet without you this summer, we almost missed you" he mused.

"I'm sure we can make up for lost time, you'll be seeing a lot more of me around the school sir considering I'm now a Slytherin prefect".

Draco's mouth fell open at the sudden news. "Avery, I got the prefect position as well!"

She excitedly embraced Draco. They always envisioned the prefect positions being filled by the two of them, there was no one who deserved it more. She knew the pressure Draco was under to achieve highly, Lucius was a Slytherin prefect and head boy when he was at Hogwarts and they expected nothing less of him, just like her parents did with her. She turned back towards Lucius who was beaming down at her, evidently proud of her achievement.

"I look forward to becoming acquainted with you, _prefect_ " 

The suggestive tone in his voice caught Lenore off guard but before she could reply the accustomed train whistle signalled the departure was to begin shortly. They uttered short goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius before Lenore ran back to her parents and grabbed her case.

She mustered enough strength to give them both a reassuring smile that she'd be okay and hauled her suitcase over to her compartment, not without struggle, she'd forgot how much she packed.

"Here I got this for you"

She gasped as she felt broad hands grip around her own. She turned to see it was Lucius by her side, helping her with her luggage. The intensity in his expression left no excuse for Lenore to refuse his assistance. He took her bag with ease as he rested his other palm on the small of her back, guiding her to the carriage Draco was in. She boarded the train and turned to give him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you so much sir" she exclaimed, indebted by his kindness.

"You're more than welcome Miss Avery" 

Lenore turned and made her way towards the compartment where Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were sat. A wide smile fixated onto her face as she excitedly joined her friends and was welcomed by an explosion of greetings.

With that the train began edging away from platform 9 and 3/4 towards Hogwarts.


	3. Home

The bitter wind whipped Lenore's face as she stepped onto the Platform in Hogsmeade, it helped clear her head after fixating and replaying the events that had unfolded on the platform. Alternatively, her mind began wondering to Hermione. She hadn't been in contact with her for the entire summer.

Hermione found it hard to communicate to the wizarding world whilst living in her muggle neighbourhood, the regular sightings of owls during the day raised suspicions. As well as this, Lenore's parents intercepted all of her mail and read it before hand, they disapproved of Hermione and made that very evident. Her parents hated the thought of Lenore being friends with someone of her blood status, they didn't even know the half of it.

Draco kept her secret from her parents as well as his own for her safety. Admittedly, he wasn't too keen on the relationship at the start, however once he saw how enamoured they were with each other, he came around. Lenore might even consider them close friends.

Pansy interrupted Lenore's train of thought by wrapping her arm around her neck excitedly, "Come on slow coach otherwise we'll miss the carriages!" she giggled steering her towards the line of carriages and pushed her into the padded velvet seats. It was a tight fit to get everyone in, however Pansy didn't seem to mind being squashed against Lenore.

The carriage was consumed by darkness with the only source of light emitted by the moon and eventually the towering castle of Hogwarts. The many turrets and towers glowed aureate, casting a warm pool of light onto the assembly of arriving students. No matter how many times Lenore saw the castle it never failed to send shivers down her spine.

Once they'd all successfully stumbled out of the carriage, they stood admiring the vast entranceway filled with chattering students making their way towards the great hall. Lenore's eyes desperately scanned the crowd and fell upon her standing there.

Hermione.

She raced towards her and grabbed her from behind. Hermione yelped at the sudden contact and swivelled, eyes wide. Her expression softened once she saw Lenore before her and melted into her arms.

Hermione's curly hair tickled her face and she chuckled softly. She'd missed her so much, especially the little things about her, the way her hair smelt like coconut and her clothes of parchment, the way her fingers intertwined in her hair and how she always drew small patterns on her back when they hugged.

Lenore turned to Harry and Ron who were stood there staring at her, "Mind if I steal her for a moment?". They gave her a small smile, Ron's face turned crimson to match his reddened ears and Harry's eyes were suddenly fixated on the floor. "Erm- yeah sure we'll catch up with you later Mione" Harry said as he dragged Ron away from the two of them.

They watched the pair walk off and once they were a safe distance away Lenore faced Hermione and laughed, "That was weird right?". She chuckled in agreement, "I've never seen them act so strange! It's not as though they haven't seen us together before".

Harry and Ron were usually friendly around Lenore, they were always kind to her despite their ongoing hatred towards Draco, however just moments ago she was treated like a stranger. They continued to joke about Hermione's best friends but deep down Lenore knew something wasn't right with them. Something was wrong.

Pushing aside her worries, Lenore interlocked her hand with Hermione's as they made their way towards to great hall, chattering eagerly attempting to fit a whole summers worth of events into the two-minute walk. Once they reached the hall Lenore met Hermione's lips for a brief moment causing dopamine to crash through her veins. She tasted the slight hint of vanilla on her lips and savoured the moment. They pulled away admiring each other's beauty.

Hermione gushed a deep shade of red, "I- I guess I'll talk to you after dinner". Lenore nodded a response, biting her lip as she parted and slid into a seat next to Draco at the Slytherin table. She thought it was best not to mention anything to him about Harry and Ron's peculiar behaviour, it would only increase Malfoy's resentment. He was very protective of her.

The feast was as exceptional as Lenore remembered. The dishes were piled high like miniature mountains of any food you desired. The hall erupted into loud chatter as everyone excitedly discussed their summers. Pansy was bragging to her and Draco about her holiday, the details of which seemed to be very exaggerated.

After many hours and several helpings of dessert, the students were excused from the great hall.

Draco turned to Lenore, "I'll show the first years to their dormitories, do you want make sure everything's in check in the dungeons?" Lenore smiled enthusiastically, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea".

Before she left, she was stopped by Hermione, she also had prefect duties to fulfil. The idea that they both had some authority was exciting. Hermione leant into Lenore's ear and whispered, "Meet me at our favourite spot tomorrow afternoon, 5pm", she blushed and agreed giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I can't wait".

Smiling to herself Lenore headed down into the dungeons and began doing circuits of the halls making sure everything was in order. The corridors were very dim, the candles that lined along the damp stone walls barely lit up the space before her. Shadows tinged with green danced in front of her face, tinted by the lanterns outside of the common room and the occasional classroom. It was a nice contrast to the gloomy depths of darkness that consumed her most of the time she walked around. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, she looked over her shoulder repeatedly but every time she did the corridor would appear empty. 

After an hour or so, Lenore made her way back to the common room glad to be away from the eeriness of the dungeons. She entered and was immediately submerged in green light. The stone walls shone emerald and the contrasting silver snake embellishments reflected the candlelight, producing the illusion as though they were moving. The furniture almost had a gothic style to it. The black fireplace matched the equally dark tables, chairs and sofas that were dotted around the room. Despite the roaring fire there was still a chill to the air, it was always the same, they became accustomed to the damp cold that was a result of living underground.

The common room was virtually empty by this point, probably too much excitement from the first evening back. Lenore headed over to the leather sofas where Draco, Blaise, and Theo were sat talking.

She sunk into the cushions next to Draco and lent on his shoulder lightly. "Prefect duties proving too hard for you Avery?" he taunted. She scoffed and shoved him away, "Piss off Malfoy".

He turned to her amused, "Well the first years are certainly proving to be a handful" he sighed "they're pathetic". Lenore smiled and shook her head, she knew he'd always hated the first years. At any given opportunity he would trip them on the moving staircases causing them to fall down. Hopefully, his new role as prefect would break those habits. _Doubtful_.

They spent the rest of the evening beside the fireplace laughing, playing around, and sharing stories. Eventually, they trudged their way to their dormitories. Lenore muttered goodnights to the boys and headed towards the girl's rooms. She saw Pansy asleep already and crept to the bed next to hers where her things had already been placed. She slipped into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. The deep green velvet bedding brushed against her skin as she begun drifting to sleep. It felt so good to be back home.


End file.
